


Ocean Eyes

by Pootin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, F/F, Mad Archer, Oneshot, This was inspired by my endless thirst, for both rose and tiera's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin
Summary: No matter what realm Alice and Robin exist in, there's always something that pulls them together.





	Ocean Eyes

Alice remembered the sharp tip of that arrow pointed straight at her forehead. She also remembered briefly looking past the weapon into two, crystal clear eyes. She was so taken by them, that she almost hadn’t heard what the other woman said.

 

“Don’t move, spy!”

 

Alice had moved shortly after those words left her mouth. Sprinted, in fact, her heart beating a mile a minute. She’d encountered far more dangerous situations than a simple bow and arrow before, after all Wonderland was crawling with death traps, but she knew that the threat wasn’t the reason her chest seemed to constrict. Something about the archer had caused goosebumps to rise along her skin, caused a faint blush to crawl onto her cheeks and settle indefinitely.

 

When Alice had looked out through the gaps of the wooden cage that trapped her, she found herself unable to break the archer’s intense gaze. Entranced by her words, she found herself in a friendly back and forth. Once they’d established that neither of them were dangerous, Alice had even teased her new acquaintance, finding the little comments and quips muttered under her breath cute.

 

Nobin’s eyes had glinted with a tiny hint of amusement at her brand new nickname.

 

Even from their first encounter, both women had known the other would be important. There was an undeniable attraction between them that pulled the two together. Fate had crossed their paths and decided to cross them again, and again for all of eternity. Robin had come and flipped Alice’s entire world upside down. Bringing something new to Alice’s extensive world, a want.

 

She couldn’t help but notice the way Robin would occasionally flicker her eyes down her face and linger on her lips, dip down to follow the curve of her body. How they’d bore through her own, straight into her soul. In the dungeon. In the car. It was like she saw her. Obviously, she saw her in the physical sense, but after years of travelling alone with nobody to really talk to, she sometimes felt like she didn’t exist. She couldn’t share her memories and journeys with anyone, she felt forgotten, not real.

 

But she did exist. She was real and alive and breathing, and Robin confirmed it.

 

Since that day she’d seen her face a hundred times, and dreamt about it a thousand times more. Alice had even mentioned it in passing during one of her many letters to her father, she just had to express what she felt to someone other than her stuffed toy rabbit. Thinking herself subtle in her writing, she was sure he wouldn’t suspect anything asides a close friendship.

 

Hook had raised an eyebrow when he read it, and let out a slight chuckle at his daughter. He had made sure to give Robin a hearty pat on the back, with his non-metal hand of course, and added something extra to the end of their usual interaction next time they met.

 

“Alice, she cherishes you a lot, you know. I know you never would, but make sure you don’t break her heart, aye?”

 

Robin had nodded quickly, feeling slightly intimidated by the defensive undertone of Hook’s ending words.

 

She mentioned it in passing to Alice after she delivered his letter, saw the way the other girl’s eyes widened a fraction bigger, how a quick clench of her jaw gave away her uncharacteristic nervousness at hearing her father’s words.

 

“Papa knows I consider you one of my best friends. Well, my only  _human_ friend. But still, you mean a lot to me Nobin.” She said, putting on a tight lipped smile. Not the wide, crooked one Robin knew and loved so much, and that just confirmed all the feelings that had been piling up for months.

 

Robin knew, they both knew. What was the point in playing the long-winded waiting game between them?

 

“I love you too.” The archer blurted out with a newfound confidence, incapable of holding all her love within her. Robin hadn’t meant to stick the ‘too’ onto the end of her confession, but she didn’t even care if she had completely misinterpreted Alice’s words, it seemed impossible to continue suppressing how she really felt without bursting. 

 

She turned her gaze downwards, confidence replaced with anticipation and panic slowly setting in. A few seconds that felt like decades passed by, the forest noises filling in the silence.

 

“Robin.”

 

It was almost a whisper, Robin barely heard her voice over the thumping of her heart.

 

She slowly raised her head up, and when she saw the look of complete adoration on Alice’s face, that pure smile, Robin knew she got the answer she was hoping for.

 

* * *

 

When Alice heard about the curse she knew what she had to do.

 

She was so afraid, the fear of possibly never seeing her true love ever again made her blood run cold. She had to see the people she loved, one last time.

 

So she kissed Robin hard in that dark forest, and looked into her emerald eyes for what could be the last time forever, imprinting the image into her brain. Hoping to never forget.

 

No matter what happened, she’d always know her Robin.

 

* * *

 

Tilly felt something. Something indescribable.

 

The first point of contact. Touch. A hand pulling her back from the incoming car.

 

The second point of contact. Eye.

 

Two of them, in fact, tinged with worry. Slightly amused.

 

Tilly heard something nagging at her in the back of her head, another voice. They’d been louder recently. However this voice, this voice was _good_ , it was comforting. She’d never heard this one before.

 

But she really didn’t have time to think about that right now.

 

“He didn’t see me.” Tilly breathed out, an incredulous look on her face.

 

“Well, you’re kind of hard to miss!”

 

The blonde looked back at the other girl, silent for a few seconds as she was completely enraptured by her small smirk. Entranced by the way the soft streetlights cast shadows upon her face. Tilly was sure this complete stranger was the word ‘charm’ personified.

 

The woman’s eyes glowed in the dark, piercing through the darkness. Her thin, modern glasses framing them. The low light couldn’t even try to diminish the illuminating essence her eyes naturally carried.

 

Tilly couldn’t help but think that there was something familiar about the brunette throughout their conversation. Something instantly calming in her voice that simultaneously increased her heart rate, whilst also slowing down the racing thoughts in her mind. That warm feeling encompassed her body even after she walked away, just as a car pulled up behind her.

 

* * *

 

Margot continued through the night, thinking of the stranger with the crazed, ocean blue eyes. Wondering if maybe she’d stick around, even for a couple of more days. Enough for her to see if the blonde was okay. She didn’t know where this unexpected care for a girl she barely knew came from. Margot tried not to think about it.

 

She made her way home, feeling more and more with each step, like she was walking away from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this fic, I've basically been stumped for months and these two got my brain all fired up again.
> 
> Thanks for reading, come again soon.


End file.
